A blower used in an outdoor unit of an air conditioner includes a rotating fan having a plurality of moving blades, an electric motor for driving the fan, and a plurality of stationary blades installed in a direction in which the airflow generated by the rotation of the fan is discharged.
The airflow generated by the rotation of the fan having a plurality of moving blades is generally different in the blowing direction depending on the radial direction position of the fan.
In addition, depending on the difference of the shape of the stationary blades installed in the direction in which the airflow generated by the rotation of the fan is discharged, the dynamic pressure of the airflow generated by the rotation of the fan may not be effectively recovered and the static pressure efficiency of the blower may be lowered.